<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers in the Night by spicytofuuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463415">Strangers in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu'>spicytofuuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Idiots in Love, Not Beta Read, Not Cheating, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Strangers to Lovers, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:59:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytofuuuu/pseuds/spicytofuuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Curious Cat Prompt: Rey is sitting at a bar and takes off her wedding ring. A tall man sits next to her and they start flirting. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first ever attempt in writing and publishing a fic on here. I don't remember the last time I've done any form of creative writing, so please bear with me through my struggles.</p><p>Thank you @reylo_prompts on Twitter for planting this seed.</p><p>An extra special shout out and massive thanks to JenfysNest for blessing me with MY VERY FIRST moodboard. Excuse me while I happy-cry in the corner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rey fidgets with her wedding ring as she stares into the wall of liquor. It’s 8 PM on a Saturday night in Coruscant, and Cantina - the local watering hole - is buzzing with patrons. Most of them appear to be college kids, judging from their choice of drink (cheapest beer on tap) and the fact that they are partying like there is no tomorrow. Rey shakes her head, she was once one of them too. She scans the room to people-watch some more. The bartender passes her an old-fashioned, her choice of drink these days. Her second one for the night. As she swirls the amber liquid and looks around, her gaze catches a man in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>He is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes seem to be assessing her from head to toe. <em> Jackpot, </em>Rey thinks to herself, as she discreetly slides her wedding ring off and into the pocket of her jeans. She feels the loss of the metal band on her ring finger, but shakes it off as she sits up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>Rey feels good today. She had worn her dark skinny jeans (the one that makes her ass look good and her legs look even longer), a black camisole top, and her favourite leather jacket to tie off the look. Edgy chic, as one would say. And judging from the way this man is observing her, she can confidently say that she looks just as good as she feels.</p><p> </p><p>The man strides across the room to approach her. He runs his long fingers through his wavy raven hair as he pulls off the chair right next to her at the bar. No words are exchanged as she studies him. Upon closer look, Rey can map the constellation of beauty marks on his face. Deep set eyes, his whiskey-coloured irises barely there, his pupils dilated. <em> Mm, bless oxytocin and dopamine - the horny hormones - for facilitating signs of attraction. </em>She continues scanning down. His large nose, his wide and plush lips, his larger ears tucked inside the soft waves. His features are all competing for prominence, but in unison they have created a masterpiece. The rest of his body is just as impressive. The man is built like a refrigerator. As he takes off his black suit jacket, placing it on the back of the seat, Rey can’t help but notice that his chest is barely contained by the buttons of the white dress shirt he is wearing. He begins to roll his sleeves halfway, exposing strong forearms with bulging veins. Rey feels her throat drying up with every passing second. </p><p> </p><p>His gaze intensifies as he leans closer towards her. There’s something about him that intrigues her and draws her in. When he opens his mouth to speak, Rey feels the gush of warmth flowing through her core and straight down towards her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I buy you a drink?” The man flags the bartender towards their area, not even waiting for Rey to respond.</p><p> </p><p>Rey nods as she quickly shoots back her remaining drink. Rey taps around the rim. She misses how her wedding ring would make a clink against the glass, but now is not the time to be thinking of that.</p><p> </p><p>Another old fashioned, she gestures on the empty container.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing here, all alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“People watching.”</p><p> </p><p>The man hums as he looks around the crowd. Kids these days, he mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Rey lets out a chuckle. The man and Rey do seem to be out of place, surrounded by a sea of drunken college students.</p><p> </p><p>“It reminds me of old times,” Rey muses.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you a party animal too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite. I like to keep my wits about me. I drink enough to loosen up, but not to forget.” Rey winks.</p><p> </p><p>The man lets out a low growl. There is something purely animalistic about him, and that makes Rey want to climb him like a tree. She eyes down his slacks and notices a prominent bulge.</p><p> </p><p>He notices her noticing. Because before she knows it, he grabs her hand and presses it against his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gulps. She likes what she sees. In fact, she loves it and there’s no point in hiding it, considering she is 100% certain that her body betrays her as well. Her heart beats faster, she can hear it in her eardrums.  She can feel her nipples pointing through the thin camisole. She squirms to keep her thighs shut, wetness dripping out of her cunt. She is positive it has soaked through her underwear and into her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes never left hers as he murmurs, “Don’t worry, I feel it too.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey never does things like this. She's not one to hook up with a random stranger she meets at a bar. But tonight, all bets are off. And tonight, Rey will play out one of her secret fantasies. Rey nods, ever so gently.</p><p> </p><p>The man looms over her and proceeds to lean in towards her ear, half-whispering, “Wanna get out of here?” He extends his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” Rey hops off the bar stool, straightening her leather jacket before taking his hand, lacing her fingers with his. “Your place or mine?” </p><p> </p><p>“I live not far from here, unless you have any objections.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey shakes her head. The man yanks her to follow him. <em> This is going to be one hell of a night.   </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rey doesn’t mind not exchanging words - or names, for that matter - as they briskly walk towards his apartment. The chilly Coruscant air not doing anything to cool down the fire and desire within her.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't mind when he slams his body into hers in the elevator as he sucks the air out of her lungs. He kisses her desperately, tugging into the nape of her neck as he swipes his tongue on her bottom lip. When she grants him access, he moans into her mouth and his tongue plunges in.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t mind that he swiftly peels her jacket off in the hallway as he fumbles through the front door, peppering kisses down the column of her throat while grasping her hips so tight she is certain there will be bruises tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t mind when he pins her up against the door, his thigh wedges between her stance. She grabs a handful of his thick, soft hair and yanks his head back so she can return the favour and plants kisses down his jaw and neck.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment is dark, save for the dim glow of the streetlamps filtering through the sheer curtains mounted on the floor-to-ceiling windows. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t mind doing this in the dark, it makes it easier. It makes her believe she can keep up her charades, her persona. The Rey who would go into a bar and fuck a stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“I never do this,” the man whispers, “...but you… I just can’t help myself.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief second, a hint of gentleness and warmth peeks through the confident and cocky facade he’s been serving her all night. Rey searches his eyes for more. Whatever he wanted to say to her before has been shoved deep, and now he’s reaching his hand down to unzip her jeans.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches through the front of the jeans, pushing her underwear aside, and starts to slide his finger back and forth around her slick opening.</p><p> </p><p>“So wet for me, baby.” He smirks as he notices her wriggling in ecstacy. “So, so wet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Rey is not below begging, not when it comes to her desires, “fingers in me.”</p><p> </p><p>He slides one finger in, Rey gasps. His larger fingers are equivalent to two of hers. He pumps it in and out to draw more of her natural lubricant out. He adds a second finger. He crooks his fingers, hitting her g-spot, and she is launched into her first orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>She is thankful she is still propped up against the door by his muscular thigh, otherwise she probably will melt into the floor. She is still fully dressed, minus her leather jacket thrown somewhere by the door, and so is he.</p><p> </p><p>“Bedroom?” He suggests.</p><p> </p><p>She nods quickly as the man picks her up, and Rey hooks her legs around his waist, holding on to dear life even though her legs feel like jelly right now.</p><p> </p><p>He kicks open the bedroom door, and gently places Rey at the foot of the king-sized bed. He looks at her hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re both wearing too much clothes for what’s about to happen…” Rey reaches for his collar and pulls him down for more kisses. Her fingers work quickly to unbutton his shirt. He unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his slacks, they hit the floor effortlessly. They make a great team, because in less than 10 seconds, the man is only left with just his boxer briefs.</p><p> </p><p>Rey takes a moment to appreciate the view presented in front of her. This man is not just a snack, he’s a goddamn whole meal. His muscles are taut and defined, but not overdone.</p><p> </p><p>His cock is twitching behind the stretchy material. Rey takes pride in this, knowing that she’s made him this hard. And she knows he’s proportionate. The outline of his cock makes her mouth water as she reaches for it. He gently swats her hand away, tut-tutting her, “You still have your clothes on.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey puts on a show as she slowly brings her camisole top around her head. She is now left with a thin, black lacy bra on top, the material barely covering her breasts. The man bites into his knuckles as she shimmies her jeans down, exposing a matching pair of panties.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me,” he whispers as he launches towards her.</p><p> </p><p>His hands are everywhere. <em> It helps when you have such large hands to cover a lot of bases all at once, </em>Rey reflects.</p><p> </p><p>His one hand is reaching underneath her bra, as the other one is massaging her cunt. He lifts her hips off the bed as he hooks his fingers on the waistband, pulling it down. Rey unhooks her bra for him, finally being free of all her clothing.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth almost immediately lands on her breasts. He sucks one pebbled nipple at a time, rolling the free one between his digits. Rey feels overwhelmed by his dexterity. She snakes her hand down to his boxers, trying to return <em> some </em> favour. He shakes his head, “Later.”</p><p> </p><p>He slides down towards her legs, and props her open. He places kisses down her inner thighs. His kisses finally land on her labia, as he opens up her folds with his fingers. He pumps two fingers in, and darts his tongue out to flick on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>He eats her out like she’s the first thing he’s had to eat in a week, not that she’s complaining. She shudders at the sight of this glorious man in between her thighs. He is dexterous AND generous. He presses his tongue inside her when his fingers worked their way back into pinching and teasing her nipples. She is starting to lose her patience, especially when she notices that he has taken off his boxers at some point while eating her out.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please, I want you in me. Right. Now.” She begs some more. Again - she is not below begging if it means that she will get her fill.</p><p> </p><p>He stands up, stroking his cock up and down with one hand. His other hand wipes off the drippings of her arousal off his chin. She opens her legs even wider to invite him in.</p><p> </p><p>He positions himself on top of her, lining up his bulging head towards the entrance of her opening. The words <em>clean</em>, b<em>irth control</em>, <em>never done this before</em> whispered into the air. Rey has no reason to believe a total stranger, but she believes this one.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs his cock up and down the slick, earning himself another beg from Rey, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>When he finally enters her, she cannot help but bite into his shoulder to stop her from yelping out loud. Her pussy being stretched out by the thick cock, she tries to relax to allow him to bottom out.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to pull out his cock almost all the way out, before slamming it in hard into her. The movement creates friction against her engorged clit and Rey can feel her orgasm building up.</p><p> </p><p>His movements become more erratic, Rey senses he’s close too.</p><p> </p><p>She clamps down on him, purposefully. All the kegel exercises paying off for this one moment when she sees his eyes rolled to the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>He rubs her clit rapidly, whispering, “Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock. Let’s cum together.”</p><p> </p><p>And that does it for her. His words in her ears reverberates down to her pussy and she goes up in flames. The man follows her closely, as his hips jerk and warmth begins to fill her opening.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they come down from their orgasmic high, they lay there trying to make sense of what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...that was...fun. But...I think...you should...leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>She darts a look at the naked man, his one arm is folded behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>"My wife will be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me more about this wife of yours and how come I didn’t hear about her until just now.” She knows she does not have the moral high ground right now, but she still presses for his honesty anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He moves up, elbows now propping his body. “Well, she’s the most exquisite person I have ever met. She’s the love of my life. She’s beautiful, smart, witty, charming, and most of all she puts up with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey abruptly stands up and crosses her arms over her chest, “If she’s so wonderful and all, what are you doing with me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Because she’s nuts and thinks it’s a fun anniversary gag to act like we’re strangers and bang it out.” The man pulls her in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>The man, her husband, her Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Rey lets out a thunderous laugh, finally breaking out of character.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you complaining about banging it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never! But sweetheart,” Ben groans into her ribcage, “I really don’t want to go to Cantina anymore. We stick out like sore thumbs there.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey rubs her husband’s collarbone as she presses a light kiss on the top of his head. “Feeling old there, Mr. Solo?”</p><p> </p><p>“First of all, that place is turning into a bigger dump. I can’t believe we spent so much time hanging there back in college. And second of all, I’ll have you know that I still have the stamina and vigour of the 25 year old you met seven years ago, Mrs. Solo...” Ben runs a finger down her spine, Rey shudders at the timbre of his low voice and the gentle touch.</p><p> </p><p>She feels his cock starting to harden against her, getting ready for round two. <em> This man. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Rey pauses, walking over to the pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed. Ben whines at the loss of contact. She fishes out her wedding ring out of the pocket of her jeans and slips it back on. Ben smiles at her, grabbing his own ring from the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>She hops back on his lap, straddling him. Ben hands her his ring as she hands hers to him. <em> Be with me, </em> she murmurs as she reads the inscription within the rings. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I be with my wife now?” Ben cheekily asks, as he pushes her ring back to her finger.</p><p> </p><p>Rey mimics his motion, sliding his ring back to its rightful place, and pulls him in for a kiss, “Forever and always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The full prompt goes like this:<br/>“Rey is sitting at a bar and takes off her wedding ring. A tall man (Kylo/Ben) sits next to her and they start flirting. Smut ensues, of course. Plot twist, it’s their wedding anniversary tradition.” ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>